The claimed invention relates to augmented reality (AR). AR is a technology that superimposes a computer-generated sensory input, such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data, on a user's view of the real world, e.g., a mobile phone's camera view or through AR enabled glasses, thus providing a composite view in real-time.
Augmented reality requires computationally-intensive computer vision which does not work well in many environments, such as, lower-end mobile devices and on web browsers. This is due to irregular memory access and imbalanced workloads.
The existing Web based AR solutions require physical markers, significant processing power and/or are browser specific. That is, the existing AR solution is built for a specific browser, e.g., Chrome, and/or requires another background process or application. Alternatively, the existing AR application communicates with a background process or another application.
The claimed invention proceeds on the desirability of solving these problems and challenges. The claimed system and method is operable on devices with a low processing power and it is not web browser specific, such that the claimed invention is operable on any web browser.